Talk:Jaune Arc/@comment-38509209-20190301164454/@comment-38846708-20190716202553
73.Anon.52 1. The one thing that's been consistently said about Jaune's Aura is that he has a large Aura reserves. In fact, he's the only character in the series to be said to have large Aura reserves. And other than his one accidental use of his Semblance in Forever Fall in Volume 1, we never see him show a glimpse of his Semblance until it's unlocking in Volume 5. People may bring up how Cardin was able to deplete Jaune's Aura in a few hits as a way of trying to prove that Pyrrha's comment about Jaune having large Aura reserves was her way of saying a nice lie to Jaune to make him feel better but as Volume 5 has revealed to us, you need intense concentration and training to learn how to use your Aura defensively in combat. Jaune at the time of the Jaunedice Bullying Arc, didn't really know anything or had any training about Aura so that loss against Cardin doesn't discount his large Aura reserves. Just the fact that he didn't get any training for his Aura until Pyrrha started tutoring him after the Jaunedice Bullying Arc. Since then, the only time we've seen Jaune have his Aura flicker or be depleted since getting training was all the way in Volume 6. He was the only member of Team RNJR who didn't have his Aura even flicker or break in the fight against the Nuckelavee. So the first time we've seen Jaune's trained Aura actually break on-screen in the series is when he used his Semblance on himself, his shield, and on Nora and her Aura to protect them from a slap from the Colossus. The same mountain-sized Mecha that's specifically made to go toe-to-toe with huge kaiji-sized Grimm like the Leviathan. And we've seen how Nora got her Aura depleted from a few hard smacks to the ground from a small fry like the Nuckelavee. A slap from the Colossus Mech would've turned her into paste. So the fact that Jaune's Aura broke after tanking the Colossus's slap with his shield speaks not only about how physically strong the Colossus is but of how big his Aura reserves are that they could protect him and Nora from that hit with Jaune only having a flickering or broken Aura at the end of it. ----------------------------------------------------------- 2. I disagree with that notion. As I've stated before, Word of God has confirmed thar Jaune can use his Semblance on himself along with others to amp himself. We've even seen him do that in the show. The reason why I claim that Jaune's Semblance allows him to make himself faster/better/stronger than anyone whose semblance is geared towards making them that fast, is because the show has shown that his Semblance is RIDICULOUSLY potent and it's only been recently unlocked for barely 3 weeks in-Universe. Keep in mind that all his peers have had their Semblances unlocked and trained for years. Jaune's rate of growth for his Semblance is much, much higher. So his Semblance can only get stronger from here. It also shows us just how POWERFUL Jaune's Aura Amplification Semblance truly is Again, we've seen how potent the Amplification from Jaune's Semblace is in the show. Take how he was able to heal Weiss from her fatal injury and restore her back to 120% in mere minutes. Weiss took a flaming spear through her front and back ribs, her lungs, and liver, with the heat emanating from the spear probably causing some internal burns on her internal organs. If Weiss didn't die from all the shock, she would've died from either multiple organ failure or from the blood that dripping into her lungs, drowning her in her own blood. I consulted a cousin who's a surgeon and they would vouch for this. In all honesty, I don't think that even a professional Huntress with 100% Aura reserves could've healed themselves from such a serious wound. This application of his Semblance is quite strong, as the Aura Amplification is able enhance the healing properties of another person's Aura to the point where it is able to repair and seal several inches of impaled bone, skin, organs and muscle tissue while preventing death from exsanguination even when the recipient is in critical condition and then restore them to 110%. His abnormally high Aura reserves are apparently sufficient enough to completely restore Weiss' depleted reserves at no significant risk to himself. And we see how powerful his Amplification is again when he amplifies Ren's Semblance to a much bigger scale. Ren struggled to Mask two people at mid range while staying still. With Jaune's Semblance amplifying his, he was able to effortlessly cloak an entire moving train with dozens if not over a hundred people. The clear and present implication given to us by the show is that Jaune's Semblance is pretty goddamn potent and it's only been unlocked for like'' 3 weeks in-universe. Contrast that with everyone else who have had ''years to train their Semblances to their current state. It's only going to get much more powerful going forward. So given the scale of the potency of the Amplification, I can confidently say that Jaune's Semblance CAN amplify himself to being faster/better/stronger than anyone whose semblance is geared towards making them that strong/fast/better. I'm only basing this speculation on strong evidence from the show. ----------------------------------------------------------- 3. His Semblance doesn't increase the quantity of the Dust or Aura involved. Simply the quality of the Aura involved. For example, say that you gave the same Fire Dust Crystal to a Dust Wieldeing Master like Glynda Goodwitch and a Dust Wielding Novice like Weiss Schnee. If you gave them the same type and quality Dust Crystal, the Dust Wielding Master Goodwitch would be able to produce more bang for your buck with that Fire Dust Crystal than the Dust Wielding Novice Weiss could. And it doesn't have to do with the difference in Aura quantity or skill but more for the fact that Glynda's Aura has been trained to be much more efficient and of higher quality than Weiss's, which is why she can produce more feats from the same quanity of Dust Crystal than Weiss can. Anyways, Jaune's Semblance can operate on a similar principle. While he may never have the same sophisticated skill with Dust Wielding that Weiss and Goodwitch may have, his Semblance can drastically increase the quality (not quantity) of a person's Aura, allowing them to do much more with the same amount that they normally could do. So comparing a normal Dust Blast to a Jaune Amplified Dust Blast is more like comparing a Molotov's cocktail filled with gasoline to a Molotov's cocktail filled with rocket fuel. They may hold the same quantity of combustible liquid but difference in the quality of their combustibility is pretty clear. That is what I propose or hypothesize Jaune's Semlance can do to Dust, based on what we've been told from the show. Any more questions?